Tudo Certo, Então
by Madame Mim
Summary: Tradução da fic original por Tara.O relacionamento entre Fred e Angelina pode ser resumido em três pequenas palavras


**Tudo Certo, Então **

** by Tara. **

_(Tradução: Madame Mim)_

* * *

Sipnose: O relacionamento entre Fred e Angelina pode ser resumido em três pequenas palavras.

N/A: Olá, esta e uma história simples e pequena que eu estava tentando tirar da minha mente há ja alguns meses atrás, então eu, finalmente, a escrevi.

Me desculpe se esta idéia já foi utilizada antes, mas eu tinha de a escrever ou ficava maluca. E eu também peço desculpas por lhes dar nomes do meio terríveis.

* * *

"Bem, eu acho melhor você se apressar cara, ou então todas as garotas legais terão sido convidadas" Disse Fred.

"Entao com quem você irá?" Perguntou Ron.

"Angelina" Disse Fred rapidamente, sem nenhum sinal de estar embaraçado.

"O quê?" Ron exclamou, surpreso "Você já a convidou?"

"Bem lembrado" Disse Fred, virou sua cabeça e chamou através do Salão Comunal "Ei, Angelina"

Angelina, que estava conversando com Alicia Spinnet perto da lareira, virou-se para ele.

"O quê?" Ela respondeu.

"Você quer vir ao baile comigo?"

Angelina deu uma olhada como que se avaliasse Fred.

"Tudo certo, então".

* * *

O baile de Inverno estava bem agitado, Fred via as pessoas em volta dele dançando, eles pareciam estar realmente se divertindo.

Fred olhou para Angelina, sua companheira. Ela estava tão linda, Fred estava feliz que a tinha convidado.

"Ei, Angelina?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim?"

"Quer dançar?" Fred perguntou, Angelina olhou para as pessoas que estavam dançando e levantou-se, colocando suas mãos nas dele.

"Tudo certo, então".

* * *

O Salão de Entrada estava silencioso, o frio entrando pelas janelas da escola.

Apenas duas pessoas estavam l´á, dois grifinórios haviam saído para darem uma caminhada à tarde.

"Então eu estava me perguntando Angelina se você gostaria de ser minha namorada?" Fred perguntou nervoso.

Angelina sorriu e correu sua mão por seus cabelos.

"Tudo certo, então".

* * *

Eles estavam parados no lado trouxa da plataforma, de fora da plataforma nove e meia. O ano escolar havia terminado, e eles teriam de se despedir por agora.

"Eu mandarei cartas, e talvez nós possamos ir juntos ao Beco Diagonal" Angelina sorriu enquanto ela segurava a mão de Fred.

"Sim, eu irei adorar" Fred respondeu, dando um gentil beijo nela.

"Eu realmente preciso ir" Angelina respondeu, indicando seu pai que a estava esperando.

"Eu sei" Fred respondeu, a beijando novamente. Ela, relutantemente, afastou sua mão da dele e se afastou.

"Angelina" ele a chamou.

"Sim Fred?" ela perguntou.

"Eu te amo" Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

Em seu sorriso, ela confessava que sentia exatamente o mesmo. Mas ela apenas sorriu, e virou-se contra ele.

"Tudo certo, então"

* * *

"Eu mal posso acreditar que amanhã estaremos nos formando" Fred exclamou. Angelia sorriu e o abraçou.

"Vai ser difícil, não ter você por perto todos os dias" Angelina respondeu e abraçou-o mais forte, ele sorriu.

"Bem, isso pode ser facilmente consertado" Fred disse, e Angelina o olhou, confusa.

"Como?"

"More junto comigo depois de Hogwarts" Fred a convidou.

Angelina demorou alguns segundos para pensar na proposta.

"Tudo certo, então"

* * *

A luz da vela se refletia nos olhos de Angelina enquanto eles se sentavam na mesa de jantar. Angelina segurou seu copo de vinho e ouviu enquanto Fred fazia seu discurso que ele tinha, obviamente, praticado.

"Angelina, eu te amo, eu acho que sempre te amei, e eu irei te amar para sempre, então eu tenho de te perguntar, você me daria a grande honra de ser minha esposa?" Ele tropeçou em cima de suas palavras.

Angelina sorriu quando Fred terminou seu pequeno discurso, ele estava sentado quieto, esperando por uma resposta.

Ela abriu um imenso sorriso e então colocou sua mão sobre a dele.

"Tudo certo, então"

* * *

Eles estavam de pe em frente às suas queridas famílias e amigos, enquanto tomavam seus votos.

"Fredrick Lee Weasley, você aceita Angelina Cate Johnson como sua esposa, para ama-la e cuida-la, na doença e na saúde até o fim de suas vidas?" a pergunta foi feita, e Fred não teve de pensar para responder.

"Eu aceito"

"E você, Angelina Cate Johnson, aceita Fredrick Lee Weasley como seu marido, para ama-lo e cuida-lo, na doença e na saúde até o fim de suas vidas?

Angenlina surpreendeu Fred por tomar um pouco de tempo antes de sorrir e responder:

"Tudo certo, então"

* * *

"Fred?" Angelina o chamou enquanto ela entrava em casa.

"Eu estou na cozinha" Veio a resposta de Fred, Angelina fez seu percurso pela casa até a cozinha.

"Como é que correu?" ele perguntou, procurando por seu jornal.

"Eu tenho uma pergunta a te fazer" Ela sorriu.

"E o que é?" Fred perguntou, dobrando o jornal e jogando para o lado do quarto.

"Você deseja ser pai?" Ela perguntou, um sorriso em seu rosto.

Fred levantou-se e dirigiu-se à ela, uma resposta saiu de seu cérebro e de sua boca.

"Tudo certo, então"


End file.
